Life Is Like Music
by Mac-alicious
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on single words from the point of view of the various Glee characters. Drabble Collection, marked complete but on going.
1. Sorrow

**A/N: **This is a new drabble collection. Some of the "chapters" will be real drabbles (like this one), 100 words. Others will be a little longer (drabble-y ficlets). This first one is set in the episode Mattress. It's in Will's point of view (kind of Will-centric). His thoughts after finding out about Terri's lies. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-1-**

**Sorrow**

Sorrow.

That's it.

It wraps itself around his consciousness and constricts until he can't breathe.

It's an unmistakable sense of loss.

He laughs emptily at himself because the reality is there was nothing there for him to lose in the first place.

How can a heart break over something that never existed?

He wants to scream, he wants to yell, but he's so broken, he can't muster up the strength to be angry anymore.

All the anger drained right out of him once he knew the truth.

Instead, he grieves for what never was.

Sorrow, that's it. It's all he feels.


	2. Driven

**A/N: **This is the second drabble in this collection. It's 100 words. A little bit of an introspective on how Rachel views herself. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-2-**

**Driven**

She's driven.

She has ambitions.

She's determined.

She has dreams.

And she doesn't understand why people fault her for it.

They put her down because she is confident in her talent. Because she knows she is going to go somewhere in her life.

She knows she can come on a little strong sometimes. She knows she can get a _little_ crazy. But that hardly warrants the way they treat her.

It all stems from their own insecurities. The kind of insecurities she does her best to avoid within herself.

She just puts on a smile.

They can't bring her down.


	3. Ashamed

**A/N: **Drabble number 3. This is from Rachel's POV. Her thoughts on how everyone had known that Finn wasn't the father, but decided to keep it secret. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-3-**

**Ashamed**

They should be ashamed of themselves, Rachel thinks.

Maybe they were protecting Quinn by keeping the secret, and that was admirable in a twisted way.

Didn't they see the way Finn was cracking under the pressure Quinn was subjecting him to?

That wasn't fair to him. He didn't deserve to be lied to.

She was inclined to side with Finn, but that didn't change the fact that Quinn was wrong.

So Finn was upset, Quinn was upset, and Puck was upset.

She had done the right thing.

They should be ashamed of themselves for not having the strength to themselves.


	4. Messy

**A/N: **Quinn's take on what her life has become. This one is a drabble-y ficlet. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –M ac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-4-**

**Messy**

Quinn's life used to be neat and tidy, all put together and tied up with a pretty little bow.

But after one night, a couple of wine coolers and a big old helping of insecurity, it all comes apart.

And it's so stupid, this mistake she makes. Her boyfriend's best friend? It's not even original.

Now she is pregnant, and inches away from being homeless.

Everything around her is chaos.

Finn doesn't want her anymore, but stays at her side out of obligation, for a baby that isn't even his.

Rachel is sinking her claws into Finn, and Quinn wants to resent the girl for stealing her boyfriend's heart. But she can't blame the girl for wanting the same boy as her. He might not be the brightest boy, but he is the sweetest, kindest, most perfect boy she could ever find.

And she was stupid enough to risk losing him.

Puck wants her and is insistent about helping with the baby.

And Quinn still isn't sure what exactly she wants.

She wants Finn, she wants Puck, she wants to give the baby away, she wants to keep her daughter.

Her head is spinning from her own indecisiveness.

Her circumstances are constantly changing.

Her life has become an array of different things, but there is one thing it always is now:

_Messy_.


	5. Ruined

**A/N: **Another one from Quinn's POV. Drabble, 100 words. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-5-**

**Ruined**

Her perfect little fantasy was ruined the minute Rachel opened her mouth.

Quinn knows Rachel was the only one brave enough to do what she couldn't.

Finn deserved the truth even if she couldn't hold onto the vision she had of their life together.

Finn would have been at her side when she gave birth to the baby he believed was his.

He would love her always because she was the mother of his child.

He would marry her, they would have a family and eventually they would have a nice house and live happily ever after.

Now that's ruined.


	6. Divorce

**A/N: **While it's not going to seem like it, because before this are going to be a bunch of updates that have been lingering in a folder on my desktop, but this is the first new thing I've written/typed/posted for a very long time. But I'm writing fanfiction again, as a thing to do while I'm completely blocked on my original fiction. Anyway, I haven't done much in the Glee fandom so I've been using these little drabbles to get into the heads of various characters. This one is of course Terri Schuester. Enjoy! Read & Review! Thanks so much! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, things would be very, very, very different.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-6-**

**Divorce**

Divorce.

It's an ugly word.

Hell, it's an ugly concept.

Just the idea of that stain on your life—that mark of failure that mocks you day and night, saying you weren't good enough, you couldn't even hold on to a man who loved you so honestly and completely is enough to drive you insane.

You think maybe you should blame someone else.

Will, for leaving.

That god forsaken guidance counselor, for showing him he had options.

Your sister, for talking you into a web of tangled lies.

But you know it's _all _your fault.

So when the divorce papers come, you sign them without question. Then you cry yourself to sleep for a month straight.

When you pull yourself out of your bed and back into the real world, it hits you head on.

You're not married anymore.

You're a divorcee.

_Divorce, what an ugly, ugly, bitter truth._


	7. Regret

**A/N: **So. Here's the deal. I've been on yet another self-imposed, unannounced hiatus, because I was lacking in inspiration to such a degree that even when I tried to write, there was just nothing. And then, suddenly, just a couple weeks ago, BANG! Inspiration Explosions all up in my mind. I wrote 34 separate updates (that's first chapters of new stories, chapter updates for those stories and other in progress stories already published, some one-shots, and drabbles/drabble-y ficlets for this collection) and stockpiled them in a folder. Alas, I just recently got around to actually typing them up so I can post them (this is the drawback of writing everything by hand first instead of using my laptop for everything like most people). Anyhoo, I'm going to start posting stuff again right about…now. So, this particular drabble-y ficlet I wrote awhile back, after bsloths commented of every one of the first six updates, and said she would like to see Puck. I now present you with Puck, and his feelings after giving up Beth in "Journey." Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-7-**

**Regret**

There is a single moment of regret when Puck leaves the hospital, after looking at his daughter for the last time.

His heart starts to race, his chest tightens, and he feels dizzy. He's pretty sure he's only having a mild anxiety attack, but he feels like he's going to kill over.

He has to sit down on the curb outside the hospital and put his head between his knees until he can breathe again.

He feels like he is making the biggest mistake of his life. It makes him want to run back into the hospital and take Beth back. But he can't do that, so when he can stand up without collapsing, he forces himself to walk away without looking back.

The first thing he does is drink every drop of alcohol he can get his hands on—staying away from wine coolers—until his regret is a distant memory and he is in a self-induced stupor.

When he emerges from his bender, he puts on the tough face everyone else expects of Noah "Puckzilla" Puckerman. If Quinn's not going to say anything about Beth than neither will he. If she wants to pretend the last year didn't happen, that's okay with him too.

He'll just swallow down his regret and go on with his life that feels emptier somehow without the one thing that was never his.


	8. Awake

**A/N: **Here's number eight. It's a drabble-y ficlet (150 words) about Finn watching Rachel sing "Get It Right" in "Original Song." Also, I have a poll going on my profile about what category I should do my next multi chapter story on, Glee is an option (even though I have a Glee Three Shot already written and waiting to be typed/posted), so if you would like to see that, go on and vote. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-8-**

**Awake**

It was like he had been asleep and was suddenly wide awake.

Watching Rachel out there on that stage was a revelation to Finn. He had not been lying when he said he could feel it when she sang—but he had never felt anything like this time.

It was like everything he was confused about became clear.

It didn't change anything, not really. He already knew he still loved her. It just made him understand Rachel in a way he never knew he could.

He wasn't leaving Quinn yet, but he knew then that Rachel was it for him.

It was too hard for him to be with her now, but somewhere down the line he would be able to forgive her and they would find their way back to each other.

That moment opened his eyes to everything he was refusing to see. He could see her now.


	9. Wanted

**A/N: **And number nine. This one is also from "Original Song" about Rachel's feelings after getting voted MVP. Drabble. 100 words. Vote in my poll. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-9-**

**Wanted**

She has always just wanted to feel _wanted_. And as she holds that small little trophy in her hands, and receives a group hug from her fellow Glee Clubbers she feels like she has been chosen.

She meets Finn's eyes over the shoulders of her friends and thinks maybe it's not the way she imagined it would be—that there's a person she wants to choose her but hasn't yet.

But this, this feeling that sparks in her as their arms wrap around her, it's good enough. It's more than she could have ever asked for.

It's enough, for now.


	10. Nerves

**A/N: **Hitting double digits with number ten. This one is, again, from "Original Song" and centers on Kurt, before performing his solo/duet with Blaine. I'm trying to get a wide array of words, emotions, AND characters which is why some of my next ones are Santana, Brittany and so on. Anyway, vote in my poll and enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-10-**

**Nerves**

Kurt nearly succumbs to his nerves. He nearly pulls a runner, making a very unprofessional and tacky exit out the back door of the theater. He calculates in his head the best way to get out of there without anyone seeing him.

And the whole thing is just plain ridiculous. He has performed in front of people before; this time shouldn't be any different.

But it is different.

This time it's a solo. An honor bestowed upon him few and far, far, _far_ between at McKinley and even more rarely at Dalton.

And it's not just a solo, but a duet with Blaine. That crops up a whole new batch of issues.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard, if it didn't mean so much. When Blaine walks up, he proves that to Kurt.

The show must go on, and this time the show belongs to Kurt.


	11. Enough

**A/N: **And on with number eleven. This one is a drabble (100 words exactly) about Santana and the heartbreaking scene from "Sexy." I have up until number sixteen on this collection and they'll all be coming soon. Enjoy and vote in my poll if you get a chance. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-11-**

**Enough**

When Brittany says "I love you," it is the first time Santana feels like she is _enough_, that she's not lacking.

She has fought back the feelings of inadequacy with alcohol and sex for so long that she almost doesn't recognize the feeling of being good enough.

She never wants to lose that feeling again.

But admitting her feelings leaves her vulnerable, and her insecurities are replaced with heartbreak.

Brittany wanted more from her for so long that Santana isn't expecting the rejection. She doesn't expect Artie to get in the way.

Brittany's promise for someday isn't even a consolation.


	12. Fault

**A/N: **So for awhile I was doing these in a sort of chronological order along with what episodes were airing, but since we're back on Summer hiatus, and I haven't written some in a while, these are all over the place. Number twelve is from Finn's point of view, a 100 word drabble set at the end of "New York". There is a Rachel counterpart to this coming in on Number thirteen. Enjoy! Vote in my poll! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-12-**

**Fault**

Everyone is saying it's his fault that they didn't even rank at Nationals, his and Rachel's that is. But it's hard for him to care because that kiss was amazing and he wouldn't take it back for anything—not even the National title.

He feels bad that they lost, sure, but the thing that really upsets him is maybe Rachel would take it back, if it meant they could have had a real shot at winning. And if she is upset, then that _is_ his fault.

Disappointing the Glee Club is one thing, but disappointing Rachel could break his heart.


	13. Plans

**A/N: **Lucky number thirteen is about Rachel following the Finchel scene at the end of the "New York" episode that also inspired the last drabble. This one is also a straight drabble. Enjoy! Vote in my Poll! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-13-**

**Plans**

Rachel has big plans for after Graduation. Big dreams of New York City, Broadway and her name up in lights!

But that was a year away. While her "Big" plans are always at the back of her mind, her plans for her senior year (which might seem small in comparison to Big Apple hopes) mean just as much to her.

Her plans for the perfect senior year are as follows:

One, take Glee Club to Nationals and win this time.

Two, have confidence in both her inner and outer beauty.

And three, always cherish the love she and Finn have.


	14. Blame

**A/N: **I've wanted to tackle Sue for awhile. I mean literally, _tackle_ her. Ha, I'm just kidding. But I've been shying away from writing anything about Sue because she's so deliciously cynical that I feel I couldn't do her justice in words. Yet, after watching "Funeral" I felt like I had to write some kind of emotional introspective on Sue's feelings in that episode. This one is a drabble-y ficlet, which actually wandered on much longer than I first expected it would. So enjoy, vote in my poll and R&R. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-14-**

**Blame**

Sue always finds someone to blame. There isn't anything she can't blame on some minority group, abnormality in the human species, William Schuester, Schuester's hair or some combination thereof.

But when Jean passes away, Sue falters. Who does she blame?

Is she supposed to shake her fist at some intangible higher power in the sky? Rant and rave about how it wasn't Jean's time, even though Sue knows her sister was lucky to live this long?

Should she blame their mother for abandoning them, even though her mother's presence wouldn't have changed nature's course? Should she blame the people who had ridiculed Jean through their childhood for pointing out their differences, even though it won't bring Jean back? Should she blame the Glee Club just for the hell of it, even though they didn't even know her sister and they hate Sue and they're still trying their best to make this all easier?

Or should she blame herself for not being at her sister's side when the time came? It is the latter that eats away at the heart most people would believe she doesn't have—because no matter how many times people say "blaming yourself won't change anything" that's not the way Sue sees it, not yet at least.


	15. Contest

**A/N: **This one is Kurt after his performance of "Some People" and his reaction to Jesse's scathing comments. I took some liberties maybe with it, but I like it. It's 200 words, so a double drabble I guess. Enjoy! Vote! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-15-**

**Contest**

Jesse St. Sucks, pardon that, Jesse St. _James_ had a lot of nerve to nose his way back into New Directions, in Kurt's opinion. He was strutting around like he owned the place, insulting anyone who he laid eye on (except Miss Rachel Berry of course), and trying to turn their Glee Club into, dare he even think it, Vocal Adrenaline.

His little contest was no contest at all. Rachel was going to win, there was no question. Kurt knew that already. Jesse was blinded by what would have been called love if the boy had actually possessed a functioning heart.

It wasn't that he was going to lose that upset Kurt the most, or even that Rachel would win (as he had said himself, the girl could sing), it was that Jesse's comments had reminded Kurt that just because New Directions had come to certain conclusions about gender and sexuality and songs, the rest of the world (or at least a significant portion of it) still thought differently. That reminder had stung, quite a bit more than he had wanted to let on. He thought the Glee Club was safe from all that. Jesse changed that in five minutes.


	16. Smart

**A/N: **This one is about Brittany and her little speech at the end of "New York." It was basically the same kind of thing I would like to say to all those people out in the fandom that fight over ships and characterizations and all of the things wrong with the writing. The characters are going to behave in ways that some fans don't like, they're going to date outside of my OTP, and the writers are going to have continuity issues—but I will watch Glee til the very end because it's like a family. This is another 200 word "double drabble" lol. Anyway, enjoy, vote, and r&r. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-16-**

**Smart**

Brittany knows she's not very smart, in the conventional sense. She is frequently confused and often mistaken. But there are things that she is sure of without a doubt and all of those things have to do with the Glee Club and the people she now considers her family.

She knows that families fight and don't always agree about everything. They say things they don't mean and do things they're not proud of. They yell and they cry and they don't talk to each other for days. But they also laugh and smile and hug each other so tight they can't breathe. In the end, families are always there for each other simply because they love each other. That's what Glee is for her.

So it's not about who's dating who, or who stole who's boyfriend or even who's threatening to quit this week. It's about coming together to do something they all have a passion for and being with people who genuinely care about each other through thick and thin, through good and bad, through popularity and even eternal loserdom.

When Brittany tells Santana all of this, she thinks maybe she's smarter than she even gave herself credit for.


	17. Passion

**A/N: **This one is a little longer than usual. I hadn't really ever tackled Tina as a character…so, this one kind of ran away with itself. This was written around last season's "A Night of Neglect." And then it sat in my folder for months. Lol. So enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-17-**

**Passion**

There is a passion in Tina, locked away but strong, that is always just waiting to be let out. She doesn't let it show very often because even though all of her friends now know about her faked stutter, she still fills the role that stutter put her in: the quiet girl who fades into the background. There's also the fact that every time she is given a solo, something goes disastrously wrong.

She wishes she didn't care so much about that. She wishes she was more like some of her fellow Glee Clubbers.

She wishes she was proud of everything s she was, flaws and all, like Kurt.

She wishes she was comfortable in her skin, like Mercedes.

She wishes she was outspoken and tough enough to take anything she wanted, like Santana.

She wishes that she had the confidence and attitude to put herself out there, like Puck, but still have the ability to accept it when she's not that good at it and then try her best to get better, like Finn and Mike.

She wishes she could be happy and optimistic about everything all the time, like Sam.

Most of all she wishes she had a voice, like Rachel. But by voice, she doesn't mean singing voice. When Rachel talks, people listen. Okay, not everyone and not all the time because it's still Rachel, but Rachel knows who she is and what she wants and she's not afraid to make it known. Saying it out loud, for Rachel, makes it real. Tina wishes she had that power.

Yet the one thing she does have that all of them share, is the passion. It's passion for the things they love that gives all of them the ability to be and have the things Tina wishes she had. It's that fact, that makes Tina have hope for the day that she, herself, will have all those things too.


	18. Teacher

**A/N: **This a 200 word drabble centered around Blaine, and the mentor/pupil relationship he and Kurt when Blaine was first introduced on the show and a little further down the road as their relationship develops. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-18-**

**Teacher**

Blaine knows Kurt sees him as a mentor, as a teacher. He knows Kurt sees him as the person who has all the answers. He knows Kurt looks up to him and that Kurt wants him to be the perfect, shining example of an out and proud gay teen.

But Blaine also knows that he _doesn't_ have all the answers, so there's going to come a time when he lets Kurt down. He doesn't want to disappoint Kurt, ever. Blaine doesn't want to fail him.

There are things that Blaine is still dealing with—or not dealing with depending on how you look at it. There are things he is still learning. He's still growing and discovering himself and the person he wants to be.

So, Blaine knows that he can't always be the mentor or the teacher. He can't always be the one telling Kurt what he's supposed to do, because sometimes, Blaine is still trying to figure it out for himself. Maybe he'll never know all of the answers, but one thing he does know, is that he has no problem with trying to find them alongside Kurt, together. Because he knows together they can do absolutely anything.


	19. Cry

**A/N: **So I wrote this a long time ago, back when the episode it was based on aired. It's set during "Rumours" and it's about Sam's struggles in that episode. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-19-**

**Cry**

Everything is a mess, and sometimes Sam just wants to give up.

But he can't do that. He has to be strong. He has to hold it together so he can be there for his brother and sister. He knows what he has to do, but that doesn't make it any easier.

Keeping up the façade of 'everything is a-okay' proves even more difficult when everyone around him believes him to be a liar and a cheat. He doesn't know which hurts more: the truth of his situation or the rumors that everyone he thought knew him well believe without so much as the decency to ask him for his side of the story.

He thinks he can make it through with a couple of shoulders to cry on—even though he wishes no one knew, Quinn and Kurt have been so good to him and his family. When the rumors threaten that one small solace, he is sure he is going to break down. But he doesn't. The truth comes out and he forces himself to pull it together.

It isn't until he is shown the true generosity of the Glee Club that he allows himself to hope that things will get better. It is that hope that finally gets him to cry.


	20. Perfect

**A/N: **So I wrote this a long time ago, once again when the episode it is based on aired. And I wrote it before they sang "Perfect" this season, so I found that kind of cool even though it is entirely irrelevant to this drabble (which it is, exactly 100 words). It's set in "New York" obviously. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Life Is Like Music**

**-20-**

**Perfect**

The moment was perfect—no fanfare, no drama, just three little words and a moment Kurt will never forget.

Despite his overwhelming flair for the dramatic, Kurt knows how to appreciate the little things. Sure, hearing Blaine say those words was one of the most amazing, significant milestones in Kurt's life—and knowing he felt the exact same way about Blaine made it all the better—but there's something flawless about it being so simple.

After all his fantasies about grand, dramatic, romantic gestures and declarations of undying love, Kurt never guess that this simplicity was all he ever wanted.


End file.
